


L'avidità dell'essere donna

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Early Work, F/M, Introspection, Out of Character, Self-Reflection
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 08:01:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21846370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Nuda, guardandosi allo specchio, Bellatrix vide una donna. Quella donna che tutti avevano cessato di vedere quando il Marchio le era stato inciso sul braccio.
Relationships: Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort





	L'avidità dell'essere donna

_O musa del mio cuore, amante dei palazzi,_

_avrai tu, quando Gennaio libererà i suoi venti,_

_nella nera noia delle sere_

_nevose, un tizzone che scaldi i tuoi piedi violacei?_

Nuda, guardandosi allo specchio, Bellatrix vide una donna. Quella donna che tutti avevano cessato di vedere quando il Marchio le era stato inciso sul braccio. Era notte, la finestra della sua camera era aperta. Una gelida brezza invernale entrava, la colpiva con violenza, ma lei ne sembrava immune. Pareva anzi, che quel vento la compiacesse. Che la rendesse più forte, immune al dolore come lo era stata in tutti quegli anni. In quel mentre, la porta della sua camera si spalancò. Lei si coprì con un lenzuolo, di fretta, quando Voldermort si fece avanti, lentamente.

\- Da quando ti vergogni, Bella?- le chiese, con aria stanca. Lei assunse un espressione orgogliosa.

\- E non dovrei forse, Mio Signore? Non sono forse una donna anch’io?- il mago sogghignò.

\- Dignità ferita, amica mia?- le chiese. Lei abbassò lo sguardo.

\- Forse solo solitudine- lui le si avvicinò, mettendole un braccio intorno alle spalle, con fare protettivo, ma con quel sorriso di scherno ancora stampato in volto.

\- Non sei mai sola- le sibilò in un orecchio, indicando il segno sul braccio. Lei si scansò.

\- E allora nessuno di noi è mai solo. E che cosa sono io in più? Sono soltanto l’ennesima serva, la cui mancanza non causerebbe il minimo disagio!- urlò. Voldemort le si avvicinò.

\- Bella.. che cosa vuoi tu?- le chiese.

\- Io vorrei essere amata- scosse la testa e aggiunse, sarcastica – o se non altro soddisfatta-

_Rianimerai dunque le tue spalle marmoree ai raggi notturni_

_che filtrano attraverso le imposte?_

_Al sentire borsa e palazzo a secco,_

_raccoglierai l'oro delle volte azzurrine?_

Lui le si accostò nuovamente, cauto, come per non farla scappare via. Con un dito cominciò a tracciare il profilo della sua gola, scendendo poi sulle clavicole e le spalle.

\- Dimmi da quanto tempo è che qualcuno non si perde fra questa pelle di cristallo?- le chiese

\- Il cristallo è duro e freddo, Voldemort. Dimmi invece tu a quale uomo farebbe piacere accontentarsi di merce usata- il mago non aveva mai sentito Bellatrix rivolgersi a lui così amaramente. Si rese conto di conoscere la donna da quasi vent’anni, e di non sapere niente di lei.

\- Sei molto bella- provò a dirle, suscitando in lei solo un sorriso quasi di pena, che lo fece sentire al pari di tutti gli altri uomini. Cominciò ad irritarsi

\- Che ti è preso oggi, Bella?- le chiese. Lei chinò lo sguardo

\- Il mago più potente del mondo. Potresti avere tutto ciò che desideri. Il _potere_. Eppure ti lasci frenare dal fatto che non capirai mai nulla di donne. O di esseri umani in generale- lo accusò, veemente. Lui sfoderò lesto la bacchetta e gliela puntò alla gola

\- Visto che tu invece sei così brava, perché non mi spieghi che cosa significa essere donna, Bella?- la provocò

_  
Bisogna che tu, per guadagnarti il pane d'ogni sera, dondoli, come il chierichetto, l'incensiere, cantando un Te Deum cui certo non credi?_

\- Io per compiacere te ho compiuto troppi gesti di cui non vado fiera. Sono impazzita ad Azkaban. Solo perché credevo che la tua causa avrebbe cambiato il mondo della magia. E che cosa ho ottenuto? Essere messa alla pari di tutti coloro che ti stanno accanto solo per paura?- gli disse, con voce calma – Io ho forzato la mia natura per te, Voldemort. Io sono quello che tu mi hai fatta diventare. Credo di meritare qualcosa di più-

\- E che cosa vorresti? Tu hai tutto. Mi hai aiutato, è vero. Ma tu per me sei un braccio destro, sei l’unica donna, o comunque persona, di cui mi fidi. Esiste qualcosa di più, Bella? O stai cercando un modo per andartene?- insinuò. Lei si voltò di scatto

\- Io non ti abbandonerò mai, Mio Signore. Ti starò accanto perché questa è la strada che ho scelto. Vorrei solo che tu.. mi permettessi di essere con te, prima ancora che braccio destro, una _donna_ \- era inutile, non capiva, o non voleva capire. E non lo avrebbe voluto mai. Ma Bellatrix era giunta al limite della sopportazione. Credeva ancora in tutto quello che le veniva ordinato di fare, ma nel suo corpo e nella sua mente non vi era più lo spazio per _essere_. Bellatrix Black era morta, aveva lasciato che la sua essenza fosse divorata da colui che le stava davanti, che lei aveva sempre visto semplicemente come un uomo. Lui sospirò

\- Quella è una strada che mi sono precluso tanti anni fa- dichiarò. Lei si inasprì.

-E allora dimmi com’è possibile che l’uomo che ha compiuto i crimini più efferati, che si diverte a giocare con le vite umane, si privi dell’unico vizio che in sé ha anche qualcosa di buono- gli si mise a pochi centimetri dal viso – qualcosa che tu non concepisci, vero?- lui la prese per la nuca, con violenza

\- Credi davvero di non essere una tentazione, Bella?- sibilò – Ma ci sono tentazioni a cui mi vieto volutamente di cedere, o non sarei arrivato dove sono oggi- lei si liberò dalla stretta, e lasciò cadere il lenzuolo.

\- Resistere è un gesto da vigliacchi- lo accusò. Lui si costrinse a guardarla in viso

\- È da vigliacchi anche andarsene, Bella?- la fissò, con tristezza – Ciao, piccola mia. È tempo che ognuno di noi torni al suo posto- le si avvicinò, le prese il viso fra le mani e la baciò con una tenerezza che ignorava persino di possedere. Dopodiché tentennò qualche attimo, prima di lasciare la stanza.

_Oppure, come un saltimbanco a digiuno, mostrerai le tue grazie e il tuo riso molle d'un pianto che non si vede per far sì_ _  
che il volgo si sganasci dalle risate?"_

_Bellatrix rimase impassibile. Avrebbe continuato il suo gioco, la sua recita dedicata al mondo intero. Quella della donna forte, crudele e sadica. Promise a sé stessa che mai nessuno avrebbe visto il suo dolore, la natura della sua ira. Mai niente l’avrebbe costretta ad ammettere di essere una donna rifiutata. Guardò fuori dalla finestra, e salutò la Falce di Luna. Avevano qualcosa in comune. Entrambe soffrivano perché mancava qualcosa che le completasse. Invidiò quel corpo celeste così strano, così misterioso, che di lì a poche settimane avrebbe avuto indietro la parte di sé che le era stata strappata via. Chiuse le imposte. Il vento non serviva più._


End file.
